What Have I Done
by broken-trinkets
Summary: He didn't want to, but he knew it had to be done, no matter how much he loved her, he wasn't good for her, and so he had to push her away, maybe even for the last time. Will Diana give up on her Dark Knight? BMWW; mentions of BMCW and SMWW.
1. Girlfriend

First BMWW fic! Please please please read and review, may or may not continue this. Longest one shot I've ever written! Need at least 5 reviews telling me to continue this if this should ever progess to more than a simple one shot.

Inspired by Girlfriend, by a Korean Pop group named Wonder Girls. It's an amazing and addictive song and this just came to me while listening to the song, so I hope you enjoy it! Please support, I've ever managed to garner much support for my other fics and really put my best into this one, so yep, enjoy!

BMWW; mentions HGGL; BMCW; SMWW.  
Can be considered one-sided SMWW, if you squint.

* * *

A tall, slender woman with an hourglass for a body, with beautiful, piercing blue eyes and long, raven hair walked around the watchtower aimlessly. Maybe not too aimlessly though, she had a purpose. She was supposed to meet him at the meeting room in the watch tower, 8pm, Gotham time. Not too long ago, she finally confronted him about the ever-growing sexual tension between them, not to mention the feelings they both had for each other. She closed her eyes, and let yesterday's confrontation replay in her mind once again.

_"Bruce, can we just stop?" She asked, letting out a huge sigh while forcing him to look straight into her eyes. The clash of blue and black was so intense she was starting to worry, but no, she was - she is - Princess Diana, she would not bow down or succumb to any man's glare, even if the Joker himself would shit himself in a stare down with the Batman himself._

_"I wasn't aware that something had started, Diana. And quite truthfully, I have a lot of work to do. Psychopaths to catch, plans to foil, the usual drill. So if you would at the very least, make a point and not waste my time now, I would appreciate it." Bru - no, this wasn't her Bruce talking, this was Batman. She knew him, this was how he would speak to criminals, how he would respond when Poison Ivy taunted him, when Dr Freeze threatens him. Hell, comparing the tone he had just used with her and the tone she remembered him last, in battle, she was certain his tone with her now, was far harsher and colder than she had ever heard him before. His words had cut her, deeper than she would have liked to admit, but she would not back down, not now. _

_"Look," she grabbed his shoulders and looked deep into those gorgeous eyes of his, hoping to find a trace, even a flicker of love in them. "I know this is hard for you, considering your past. But I will not stand by the side any longer. You deserve to be happy, Bruce. That's all I have ever wanted for you. To finally find someone you love, and to settle down. I know you would never give up Batman, it's become too integrated into yourself, much like how none of us would be able to stop being superheroes, but I ask you. Please, open your heart to love, open your heart to me. I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes. I know how you felt about Steve, after the whole time travelling debacle with Vandal Savage. My observation skills may not be on par with the World's Greatest Detective, but I'm not stupid. I've been blessed with the Wisdom of Athena herself, and I know deep down somewhere you love me. Please, don't push me away again."_

_His eyes widened by a millimetre, closed again, and then opened once again and looked down at the floor, refusing to meet her gaze. She was quite certain she has never heard silence quite this loud before, as she placed a hand on his chin, gently but firmly lifting his head up, forcing him to meet her loving gaze. She was certain he was finally, y, going to cave in and open up to her. "Diana, I -"_

_But the fates have not been kind. Aprhodite must have been playing a cruel trick on her, as before he could say anything else, the alarm went off, signalling trouble in Gotham. She grew frustrated and nearly drove through the steel wall with her fist. Batman got up, and stalked away, not before murmuring, "Tomorrow, 8pm, same place," before rushing off to see what kind of danger now plagued his beloved city. _

__She groaned in exasperation once the memory stopped. She was so close, so close to his happiness. She was fairly certain she was perfect for him. She was strong, independant and tolerant. His enemies would not be able to use her to his advantage, and they were already team mates, what's stopping them from using her to get to him even right now? After all, she was more than capable of handling herself. He, on the other hand, would have to watch out for _her _enemies. Not to mention the wrath of her mother. She almost chuckled at the thought of her mother, Queen of the Amazons pelting rocks at Bruce, blaming him for having Diana fall for him as hard as she did. He was dark, and she would guide him like a shining beacon of light. She admitted, she had many, many flaws herself, but it was nothing the Bat couldn't handle. At the end of the day, she was damned certain that he was the only one for her. And she believed she would bring him happiness, which was all she ever wanted for him. Holding her breath, she stepped into the meeting room, only to meet a surprising sight.

There she was, Selina Kyle, Catwoman, Gotham's resident Jewellery thief, lying across the Justice League meeting table talking to - her jaw dropped - Batman? She flew into the air, ready to attack the criminal before Batman moved in front of her, blocking the Princess' way to pummelling Selina Kyle into the next century. Her eyes widened, she did not understand. There was a strict policy against having outsiders in the watch tower, and here he was, with a _criminal_ god dammit.

"Bruce, what in Hades in going on here? She's a criminal!" Diana yelled, releasing all her pent up frustrations. He refused to speak, couldn't even meet her gaze, as if he was ... ashamed?

"Well, sweetie, if you won't break it to her, I will. Hello, Wonder Woman, I'm Selina Kyle, Catwoman. Can't say it's a pleasure to meet you, since we've met at oppposite end on the battlefield before. But alas, here we are today." She cooed in a soft, seductive voice. "Let's cut the crap, shall we? Bruce doesn't love you, we're in love. And we've been dating for the better part of 5 years, even before this... Justice League was set up. Sorry to break it to you, sister. But you've just been rejected. We're in love, and nothing you could ever say or do would be able to change that. Isn't that right, Bruce?" She put an arm up his well toned chest and stared straight into the Princess' eyes.

Normally, she wouldn't believe a single thing Selina Kyle said. But Batman wasn't denying it, and Hera help her, he even brought her up to the watch tower! Not even her mother, Queen of the fucking Amazons was allowed into the watch tower under Batman's watch. She tried her best to compose herself, to stop the tears welling up in her eyes. "So... after all this. You know what, Bruce? Congratulations. You've managed to find someone as fucked up and confused as you are. I honestly hope you're happy, that's all I've ever wanted for you. But I see now that I've been a fool. All that time you spent in Gotham, wasn't to rid the city of evil, it was to spend time with your little pet kitten. It all makes sense now. After all that talk, about how your enemies would be able to use me against you in battle... You found a way around that haven't you? Of course! Why not, just date the enemy. That way, she wouldn't be able to be used against you right? She is on their side anyway. I honestly thought you were better than this, Bruce. You've let the team down, and if this was what you wanted, me thinking of you as nothing more but a respected colleague, you got it. Except I can't even look you in the eye without being utterly disgusted with myself. Acquaintances it is then. Not lovers, not bestfriends, not even respected colleagues. I hope you're happy." Diana lashed out, hoping to convert some of her heartbreak to anger, trying to make sure her lips don't quiver, her breath doesn't quicken, to ensure that the moisture in her eyes doesn't leak out. Trying everything in her power to regain the pride and honour she had just lost. Some Princess she is. But no matter what, no matter how strong she hoped she appeared to be, she felt every thing they could have been, and her heart, breaking into miniscule pieces, and the pain she felt was nothing compared to the pain she felt when being beaten by Superman under an illusion, when they were hunting for missing artifacts. She was quite sure no pain she had ever felt measured up to the intense pain she felt now. After minutes, Bruce, no, he wasn't her Bruce anymore, Batman remained silent.

"What's the matter," The Amazonian spat out bitterly. "Cat's got your tongue?" And she stormed out of the meeting room, letting the first of her tears fall while making sure he would never see her cry for him, ever. Not after how he humiliated her today. Flying down the halls, she made a right turn and stopped outside his room, knowing she could always trust him to be there for her.

* * *

Clark Kent, also known as Superman, rested in his room in the watch tower. Not that he disliked his own home down in Metropolis, he just enjoyed the atmostphere of the watchtower. Hawkgirl's dry humour and sarcasm, GL's brotherly vibes, Flash's lame jokes, J'onzz insightful view, Batman's quiet camaraderie, and Wonder woman's shining heart. They've all become very dear to him. His superhearing picked up something, very faint, but he was almost certain it was a woman crying. Balling his fists, his temper immediately rose. He knew it was Diana, it had to be. They were the very best of friends, and Hawkgirl would have gone to GL. Their relationship was... complicated, to say the least. But they would always have each other, GL and Hawkgirl were meant to be, after all. He took a heavy breath, trying to calm himself. He had grown quite protective of Diana, anyone who made her cry would have to deal with him. Hell, they would have to deal with the entire Justice League. Releasing his breath, he opened the door and enveloped the crying Princess in his strong arms, his cape flowing behind him. He squeezed her tightly, and brought her face to his chest.

_Right now more than ever, this is the time for her to vent, to release her emotions. Questions would have to wait till later. _The Krypton thought to himself while stroking the broken Amazon's hair. _I swear to God, whoever did this to her would pay._

Diana just stayed motionless, if not for her sobs, in her bestfriend's arms. This was what she needed right now, to let everything out. GL would have the same caring nature as Clark, but he wouldn't be able to control his anger towards whoever made her this way. Shayera would take one look at her, and fly straight to Batman to pummel him. Girls always knew what caused emotional problems after all. J'onzz would be sympathetic, maybe even try to calm her down, but she needed to cry. She needed the release of years of pent up emotions. Flash would be crestfallen, watching her break down. She couldn't bear to do that to him, which only left Clark. He would know exactly what she needed to feel better, and he did. Her crying lessened, and she was almost able to stand without his support. She stayed in his arms, crying on his chest for awhile more before hearing a soft murmur.

"Come on, let's get in before anyone can ask questions." She nodded slightly, she definitely would not want to explain to the whole Justice League right now. He then picked her up in his arms and carried her into his room.

* * *

Batman fell to the floor on his knees. He had witnessed the whole exchange between Diana and Superman through his security cameras. He always carried around a CCTV in his belt, so he could occasionally check up on the watch tower. He threw the CCTV across the meeting room as hard as he could and clenched his fists, trying his best to ignore the feeling of acid eating up his insides.

"Hey," he felt Selina sit herself down on the floor next to him. "So you really do love her, don't you? Then why - "

"Because she deserves someone whole. Someone not plagued by the memories of Joe Chill shooting his parents. Someone who is as brilliant and amazing as her. She's... She's so incredible. She needs someone as strong as her, as brave as her to be with her, take care of her. I'm a broken man. I wouldn't have made her happy. She needs someone like Superman, boy scout over there always knew what to do, pure hearted, good morals. He would make her happy." Bruce admitted. Selina was robbing a bank the previous night and all the puzzle pieces in his head clicked. He agreed to let her go if she would do him a favour. And this was it, pretend to be his girlfriend to break Diana's heart. She didn't exactly lie, Selina and him... were complicated to say the least. They had found a rekindled soul in each other, both being as broken and in need of mending as the other, but they both knew nothing would come out of their relationship. Especially with her being a villian, they ended it a little over two years ago. Just after the Justice League was founded.

"Bruce Wayne. Look at me. I can't deny it, you're one fucked up man. You've lived all your life hiding in the shadows, fighting crime, trying to create a crime free Gotham. She's right, you're as broken as I am. And maybe that's why we get along so well. But if what you said was true, that Diana needs a strong, brave individual to complete her, you're not too far off from Superman. Sure he's got super strength, but you're so much stronger than him intellectually. Who says a girl is attracted to just brawn? And for the record, you're the bravest man I know, Bruce." Selina ended in a soft purr. She did love Bruce, and she knew Bruce loved her. But it was more of two broken souls trying to fix themselves than actual love. At least for now it seemed like it.

"Look, J'onzz has his eye on a Chinese girl, HG and GL have the hots for each other, and Flash flirts with anything that moves. Superman may or may not be waiting for Diana, even so he has been pining for Lois Lane for quite some time now. Even you have me. Tell me why, out of the seven of you, the most beautiful and sought after woman in the world is alone?" Selina asked in a low whisper.

"Because no man in the world, or even the galaxy, is good enough for her." His response came immediately.

"And you believe the closest thing she'll get to someone good enough for her is old Supes? Bruce, I know you won't listen to me now but give her some time. I'm sure once this whole thing blows over, y'all will be alright. Give me a call if you need me alright." She stood up, she knew the Bats enough to realise when he was ready to open up, and when he wanted to be alone.

"Likewise, and - thank you," Bruce managed to speak without lifting his head from his hands. As he felt Catwoman beaming down to Gotham, he let out a small cry.

"If I needed to see you, I would rob a store, see you on the flipside, Bruce." Catwoman teased lightly. "You're welcomed."

Batman felt her beaming down back to Gotham and he stood up, fists clenched. Letting a cry out, he slammed his fist as hard as he could into the steel walls. His insides burning, fists clenched, eyes watering, feeling as though his inside were being eaten alive. God dammit, he had given Superman the perfect chance to advance on Diana, but wasn't that what he planned? Wasn't this what he wanted? To drive her away from him so she would never once look back? Shouldn't he feel accomplished? He had achieved the impossible, he had broken Diana's will to fight for him. This was what he planned. But the burning sensation in his heart never stopped and he felt some moisture leak out of his eyes.

_What have I done... I - I love her. _


	2. Tears

First of all, **h u g e** thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/put this story on alert! Words could not explain how glad I was to read that you guys enjoyed the one-shot. As I have mentioned before, I have never managed to garner much support for any of my fics, so i eventually gave up writing for awhile, and yeah your kind words mean a lot to me. 10 out of the 11 reviews I got were positive and most requested I continue with this story, so I shall. Not very sure where this is going to go, but I kind of know how everything is gonna play out. So please continue to read and support! :) Also this story takes place before the League expands, so there are only the seven founders, give or take a few appearances from others, in this story.

Major SMWW here, even though I don't ship them as a romantic couple, too generic for my taste, I really like their dynamic and friendship and I hoped I managed to capture their friendship properly. Appearance from Alfred in this chapter. I really really love Alfred, he's such an insightful, sweet old man who always knows what to say. However, I'm not very familiar with him, so I hope I managed to write him in character. Apologies if I haven't done so.

* * *

Diana, better known as Wonder Woman, felt strong arms put her down on a king-sized bed, while the man who held her pulled the armchair nearby and sat facing her. The tall hero donning the blue, red and yellow costume sighed and clenched his fists in an attempt to control his anger. It damn near broke his heart to see his bestfriend like this, vulnerable and weak. Two words which he would never have associated with the raven haired beauty before today. She started to calm down and he looked down upon her, she was in a foetus position with her head buried in her knees, her arms wrapping tightly around her calves, hair messed up and all over the place. And yet, to him, she somehow still managed to look beautiful. She was, by far, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. He thinks back, to almost a year and a half ago, when the Justice League was first formed. She had flown down and landed, and immediately all eyes were on her. Even though John had called her a rookie, she proved to be quite a fighter on the battle field, defeating anything or anyone that dared to stand in her way. He too, once felt her wrath and her strength first hand, when they had been under the illusion that the other was a monster. She is so strong, and it killed him to see her like this.

His heart ached, and something told him it had to do with the beautiful woman in front of him. Would he feel this way if it had been Shayera in Diana's position right now? Would he still feel that unbridled anger towards whoever or whatever caused Diana to break down? He had always thought of her as his best friend, but did he feel more? But even if he did, would anything become of them? He had always thought there was something between Bruce and her, but he could never be sure. After all, nothing is certain with the Dark Knight. He had always wanted them to get together, just so they could both be happy. But now? He couldn't be a hundred percent certain that he only had strictly platonic feelings for the gorgeous woman weeping infront of him.

"Diana..." He spoke softly, as his hands reached out to carress her long, flowing raven hair. The beauty looked up at him for just a second, before looking down, feeling slightly ashamed and embarressed. Here she was, Princess of Thymescira, in Superman's room, crying over a guy. Oh, if only her sisters could see her now, what a disgrace she'd become, she thought to herself. Her mother was right, Man's World is a corrupt, heartless place to be in. She took a deep breath in, hoping to calm herself down and regain her self-control.

Clark Kent got off his arm chair, and sat beside her on his bed and pulled her into his warm embrace. She gently put her arms around him, hugging the Man of Steel as she started to apologise for barging in like this.

"Nonsense, Di. You're family, and you know I would always be here for you. Mind telling me who I have to punch a hole in?"

With that, the Princess let out a forced chuckle.

"It's... complicated."

"I've got all the time in the world." Clark Kent said with a small smile, and the Princess gave a small smile of her own in return.

* * *

Batman took a moment to compose himself after his short melt down. He pulled his cowl back on and dried the last of his fallen tears. He took a raggered, heavy breath in and straightened his shoulders. He felt the worst migraine he ever had coming along and decided to call it a night. He left the meeting room with a heavy sigh, and took a second to recount what just happened. He was sure that Diana hated him now. After all, to her, it would seem like he was with Selina and that he didn't love her. She couldn't be any more wrong though, as just the memory of her spurned face and bitter tone nearly brought tears back into his eyes. But no, this wasn't the time nor the place for yet another meltdown. He brought out his CCTV as he walked past the coridoor where their rooms were. He rewinded the tapes of the surveilance camera in that particular coridoor and nearly slammed his fist into the wall in anger. Diana hadn't left Clark's room and the thought of the both of them alone in his room, especially with Diana's current emotional state, who knows what they could be doing in there. His insides burned as his mind was getting clouded with anger, the only thing stopping him from punching the reinforced-steel wall next to him was that he didn't want to attract any attention. After all, he could very well lash out at anyone who came his way. It would just take one sarcastic comment from Hawkgirl, or a bad pun from Flash for him to lose the little control he still possessed. The more he thought about them, the harder he clenched his teeth and fists. He was sure J'onn was having a headache trying to tune out the anger, the jealousy he felt right now.

_This is all your fault... You pushed her to him. You asked for this. And now you have to live the rest of your life watching her in someone else's arms._

He hurried along to the transporter before anyone could get in his way and immediately transported to the Batcave. He immediately headed for his punching bag and started swinging at the poor bag of sand with a force and fevor he never knew he had. The sandbag took hit after hit, and was close to tearing within minutes of Bruce swinging at it. Blinded with rage, he hadn't even noticed the huge tear in the punching bag he had just caused with his final blow, resulting in all the sand falling to the ground. He was mad, fuming mad to say the least. As much as he wanted to blame Clark for all of this, he couldn't. It was, once again and as usual, all his fault.

He was the one, not Clark, who repeatedly pushed Diana away.  
He was the one, not Clark, who came with the scheme of getting Selina to act as his girlfriend.  
He was the one, not Clark, who was too cowardly and afraid to admit that he was in love with the Amazon Princess.  
And he was the one, not Clark, who broke her heart; which made him the number one bastard in the universe.

If he was truthful, he would say he was scared. He was afraid of how strongly he felt for her. Selina, Talia and all the others that came before her... Nothing else compared. No one could replace her, he was quite sure. He thought of Superman, and how lucky he would be if Diana and him got together. He would be the luckiest bastard in the world, having someone as amazing as Diana loving you. He knows the feeling, and he knew it would never get any better than that. But now? What would become of them? What would become of the League once this gets out? Flash was the conscience, Hawkgirl was the sharp mouth, Green Lantern and Superman were the Brawn, him and J'onn were the Brains, but Diana was the heart of the group. She and Hawkgirl were bestfriends, they had mended their friendship and trust after the Thanagerian Invasion, the two often go shopping and do girl things during their off days. She was good buddies with Green Lantern, often shooting hoops with him. She and J'onn were close, she always made sure to provide a listening ear to him whenever he wanted to talk about his home planet, or his lost wife and children. Flash and her? The guy was her biggest fan, they would always hang out and just chill together. Superman and her had the strongest friendship he had ever witnessed between two individuals. How would they react when they found out that he, creepy and anti-social Batman, had broken their dearest friend's heart? He had considered resigning from the League for just a second, before deciding against it. He had to see her, no matter how cold she was to him, or however short the time, he just has to see her, or he was sure he would go mad. Realising he was panting heavily after brutally destroying his punching bag, and that he was still standing where all the barren sand lay, he stood up and walked up to the supercomputer where he had surveilance of the watch tower. He switched it to that surveilance camera once again, and sat and his chair watching. He was quite certain he wouldn't leave this spot until he saw Diana get out of Clark's room. And if it took all night... He would just have to hit more punching bags.

"Master Bruce? I take it something bad happened this evening?" Alfred spoke in a neutral tone as he walked down the stairs. Bruce already knew he knew everything that happened, and he had a feeling a little cat filled Alfred in on what happened after she beamed down back to Wayne Manor.

"What did Selina tell you, Alfred." Bruce replied in an equally dead-panned voice.

"Nothing I would have heard from you, Master Bruce. If you don't mind me saying, I believe that Miss Diana would come to forgive you for what you did to her eventually." Alfred replied, with a hint of bitterness and Bruce had known at once his surrogate father hated what he did to Diana. Alfred had grown quite fond of Diana during her timely visits to Wayne Manor.

"Alfred, she hates me. And besides, it's for the best. Things have to be like this, alright. It's what's best for her."

"What's best for her, or best for you, Master Bruce? I believe deep down, you know you love Miss Diana, you're just too afraid to confront your feelings for her because you have never felt this way about anyone before. I know you loved Miss Selina, even Miss Talia. If you took a chance with them, I don't see why you leave Miss Diana this way, Master Bruce. She is a pleasant, lovely young lady who would certainly be of good company to have around the Manor. She will do wonders for you, Master Bruce. I, myself, have noticed the slight changes in your behaviour. You're not as obsessed with your work, and to be honest I have never seen you as happy or at peace as you are next to Miss Diana. So please, if you don't mind, try to mend things with her. Love works in mysterious ways, she loves you too much to ever hate you. In fact, I believe she forgave you the minute she stepped out of that meeting room, sir. She only wants the same as I, for your happiness." Alfred kept silence for awhile after this, to allow the weight of his words to sink in, before dismissing himself with the excuse of a tiring day and retreated to his room.

Bruce let out a sigh of frustration. His surrogate father always did know what was on his mind, and he always knew what to say to make him see reason. For now, all that he could hope for is that Diana leaves Clark's room without any evidence of anything ... physical taking place since they entered his room. He felt his eyes closing on him, as the day's emotionally draining events took over the little energy he had, after all he had stayed up for the past four nights and sleep was just calling, dying to take over. Before blissful sleep took over, he saw Diana's face in his head, smiling. Whispering into the darkness, he cried out, "I love you." softy, knowing that the Princess could not hear him from the cave. And after tonight? Hearing an "I love you" might not be enough for her anymore.


	3. Drift

For those few of you following the story, I apologise for the long wait! Dance has been taking up all my free time and my exams are in four weeks time, so I don;t have much time for updating. But I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes! This is a relatively short chapter, I'm sorry! The next one will be longer.  
Also to address one of my reviews, someone stated that this is completely AU and that Batman loves Selina. Her being a criminal only adds to the turmoil in his life. Right... Because we all know what Bruce needs is even more turmoil in his life. Not to be rude or anything, I appreciated that insight. It's just that it's not much to work on, I don't know how to improve based on that. So yup. You know the drill, read, and review! :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, although, how cool would it be for a 14 year old to own the Justice League?

* * *

Diana walked back and forth, pacing endlessly in her modest room at the Watchtower. She couldn't stand it. It has been over a week since that incident occured, and yet she stil can't get a certain dark knight off her mind. Was this what it feels like in Man's World? Maybe her mother and sisters were right all along, Man's World is a terrible, heart breaking and corrupted place. But she found hope here. She found her friends, her new family, and most importantly; the love of her life. If she were to be completely honest, she had planned on helping the strange Martian who kept calling out to her with the invasion before returning to Thymescira and plead for forgiveness. She would reason that because the whole World was at stake, her beloved Paradise would also be directly or indirectly affected, no matter how their gods protected them. She would probably get punished, but after a few months, all would return to normal.

But she was so enthralled, so enchanted by Man's World. She was so shocked to find that not all Men were what her sisters told her about. She grew interested in Man's World, amazed by their antics and bizarre ways. Also, she saw that this World required a protector. Sure, the man only known to her as the one in blue and red was extremely strong, and certainly capable enough to protect this planet. The Martian was definitely powerful, and was able to defend himself against others. The fast one in red, was quick on his feet, both literally and figuratively. He wouldn't have any trouble at all, protecting the Earth. The one in green was a little tough on her at first, but he was strict, disciplined and his power was astonishing. Her fellow sister with the wings, had a fury and wrath to match an Amazon, it wasn't hard at all to tell that she was also a warrior by blood. She could have very well left, and nothing would have changed. The Earth would still be safe. These men she met, with gifts bestowed upon them, immediately gained her trust. After all, they all had a similar reason for fighting for peace and justice, instead of what she was taught men were supposed to be. Power grabbing, good for nothings who fight all day long; they all had a gift, which they could share by helping the world. It was the right thing to do.

However, she could not figure out the mysterious one in black, the one who called himself, "Batman". He was an ordinary mortal, who could have had a normal life with a family. He had no special abilities, only a belt with weapons. What was he doing here, with the rest of them? Risking his life to save others, when he owed them absoulutely nothing? He was the one that made her stay. He always had this pull, she would always get drawn in to him. He was the one, she truly respected. He was also the one that proved to her, that Man's World wasn't beyond hope, it could still be saved. Sure, there were horrendous people around. But she was sure that this "Batman" wouldn't be the only non-gifted warrior, fighting for peace and justice. Thus, she stayed. She stayed to help make the World a better place.

But right now, should she still stay? Her beliefs remain, she knows she can contribute alot to the league. But without Wonder Woman, would things really be different? Her powers were identical to Superman's after all. Nothing would change. But she stayed, so she could learn more about this World, and about Batman, about Bruce. She had already learnt plenty about the World, she knew more or less, how humans behaved, how humans talk, think, react, and she was glad. Glad that Man's World was still in reach of saving. They were not beyond hope, as her mother had put it.

Her only reason was Bruce. And now that he's gone... Does she really have a reason to stay anymore? She thought about Shayera and John. They were so in love, she just knew they were destined to be together. J'onn, like her, was slowly finding a place in this new strange World. Settling down, trying to find out about the ways of the planet. He would be alright. So would Wally and Kal-El, they both had their separate lives. Up till now she was convinced that Bruce had feelings for her, but after what happened, she's sure he only has Selina in his heart. They would be alright.

She went to her closet and packed everything she could find. She had no plans to return to stay at the Watchtower. She would inform J'onn to contact her telepathically when her help was needed, but other than that, she would have nothing to do with the League. She knew it would hurt her friends, but right now she needed to be alone. Atleast for a long while. When she feels she has gotten over Bruce, she would perhaps return, and become a fulltime member once again. She wrote a quick note to J'onn, Superman, Shayera, Wally and John, explaining herself and told them not to come looking for her unless it was an emergency. Explaining that she needed to find her place in the World, and that she needed to explore the world herself for awhile, she left her note on her clean, pressed bed and went on packing her clothes. She stopped when she came across a black garment. Memories of the night she figured out his identity and the first night they danced came into her mind once again. She remembered how it felt like, the warmth of his skin against hers, the way he said her name, the way he wrapped his strong arms around her. All of it brought tears to her eyes and confirmed what she already knew, that she needed to get out of here, and find someone new. She left the black garment in the closet and shut it tightly. Maybe she couldn't leve the past behind, but she wasn't going to bring any fragments of it into her new, and hopefully happier, life. She rapidly packed the rest of her belongings, leaving all photographs behind, except one of the seven of them Wally had taken during Clark's birthday celebration. Shayera was busy throwing cake at John, who grinned lovingly at her while wiping cake on her face. Wally was busy stuffing his mouth with so much cake he couldn't speak. J'onn and Superman were talking about their planets and how they came to love Earth as their own, they both had a serene, peaceful smile on their faces. Bruce was explaining the importance of a birthday to her. After all, immortals didn't have to care about the day they came into the world, they would stay forever. She had made a silly comment, and Bruce had let out a rare grin. Wally, with his quicker-than-light-reflexes, had immediately snapped a picture, before running back to join everyone in the photo. It was the happiest she remembered being with them. She decided she would atleast have one reminder of the past, if not of him, reminder of her friends, her new family. She packed it in and hurridly cleared the room, before anyone could notice what she was planning to do.

With a heavy heart, she picked up the phone and made a call to the only person she knew, living on Earth.

* * *

"She's gone."

"Impossible. She would never leave us."

"It's true alright. Diana, she left us a note. She left."

Bruce Wayne felt the familliar sting of heartbreak as Shayera broke the news. The League was worried. It wasn't like Diana to stay in her room the whole day. So at night, they tried calling her but she didn't respond. Hence, the five males waited in the meeting room while Shayera went into Diana's room to see what was wrong with her.

"She can't. She couldn't have left."

"Face it, Batman. She left. And she doesn't want to come back."

Batman stomped out of the meeting room and rushed into Diana's room, hoping to find her lying on her bed, hoping that Shayera was lying. But he didn't. All that met him was a cold, empty room. He opened the cupboard to find it completely emptied out. When he was about to close it, a piece of black garment caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up, immediately recognising it as the dress she wore that night in Paris. He brought it up to his face and breathed in heavily. Her smell was still on the dress. He understood immediately, she was leaving the past behind, moving on. And the knowledge that she wanted to forget all about him, shattered what was left of his already broken heart.


End file.
